


This is why we can’t have nice things

by spfcs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spfcs/pseuds/spfcs
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Iwa-chan promise you won’t tell anyone” Oikawa said, mortified at the thought of anyone else finding out about what he’d just been doing.

“Fine but you have to do something for me if you want me to keep your little secret”

“Really? I’ll do anything you want Iwa-chan” the boy said while kneeling on the ground

“I want to watch” Iwaizumi stated

Oikawa was hesitant at first but then he reached for his phone, turning the video back on and returning to his same movements from earlier.

Iwaizumi watched intently as Oikawa stretched himself to his limit before saying, “Wow i never knew you did yoga. You’re kinda bad at it though”

“IWA-CHAN SO MEAN!”


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata pulled himself up, gasping for air only to have his head pushed back down forcefully seconds later. 

Threading his fingers through the boys hair, Kageyama tugged on Hinatas orange strands allowing him to make eye contact, “Wow....still so pretty even after being ruined”

Hinata looked away in embarrassment for a moment, feeling how soaked he’d become, before looking back at Kageyama and saying “you were right, bobbing for apples is hard...” 

“Told you dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha lmao i’ll be adding more to this 😼


End file.
